Please be nice to me
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Sakura es una chica de lo más normal cuyo mayor problema es tratar de no herir los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, pero de pronto su vida da un giro cuando el chico más sexy del mundo la secuestra. Su vida comienza a ser de todo menos normal y esto más que unas vacaciones con la mafia es un boleto de ida y sin regreso ¿Quieres comprarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

1\. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y ustedes lo saben.

2\. Esta historia se me ocurrió al escuchar pero sobre todo al ver el vídeo de la canción _Please be nice to me_ del grupo _SS501_, obviamente esa también tiene derechos, así que se las recomiendo. El vídeo es parte de algo así como un mini drama,por si les da curiosidad les dejo el link del vídeo en particular que me inspiro para esta historia: www. youtube watch? v= ZAYjL8m3LEg

Es inspiración y no copia, por que si no tendría caso, así que obviamente las cosas no pasaran igual que en el vídeo ni es necesario verlo.

.

.

.

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Los tacones se le atoran de vez en cuando en el suelo adoquinado alentando su paso, tal vez por eso eligió esos tacones, por que no quiere llegar al lugar al que se dirige, una luz de alto se pone ante su paso y ella casi le sonríe, por que no quiere llegar con esa persona, ligeros copos de nieve comienzan a caer y ella piensa si sería una buena escusa decir que no pudo llegar por que comenzó a nevar, en serio no quiere escuchar esas palabras pero al final suspira y sigue caminando.

Sakura Haruno va caminando al parque a encontrarse con Naruto Namikaze, su mejor amigo, pero aunque ella lo quiere mucho no quiere llegar, no hoy, exactamente por que ella lo quiere tanto... pero no de la forma en que él desea ser querido.

o.O.o

Esta nervioso pero como siempre su gesto es imperturbable y solo espera a que llegue la hora, este es "su primer trabajo de verdad" según las palabras de su jefe y de el depende que consiga el dinero que tanto necesita. Bajo el resguardo de los vidrios polarizados del elegante auto gris plata comprueba que su arma este cargada y en perfecto estado, baja los vidrios y su mirada se pierde en el camino buscando a su objetivo pero se encuentra con un bonita pelirrosa, este trabajo cada vez le gusta menos pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sasuke Uchiha espera cumplir con eficacia su misión, apunta su arma con maestría aunque no quiere disparar, ni hoy ni nunca, pero lo hará disparara y este trabajo sera como todo lo que hace perfecto.

o.O.o

Cada auto que se atraviesa en el camino de su elegante porche naranja es su enemigo, su enemigo por que evita que llegue a tiempo a la cita más importante de su vida, aunque para ser sincero su único enemigo es el mismo por salir tan tarde. Esquivando temerariamente autos y pisando el acelerador a fondo aun espera llegar a tiempo.

Naruto Namikaze maneja como loco hacia el parque para llegar a su cita con Sakura Haruno, hoy sera un día maravilloso por que por fin le dirá sus sentimientos como ha estado planeando toda la semana y no puede evitar que una sonrisa boba aflore en sus labios mientras acelera aun más la velocidad.

o.O.o

Una hermosa pelirrosa camina bajo la nieve con paso increíblemente lento mientras piensa en la lista de pros y contras que escribió anoche, el lado de pro´s llenaba la hoja y por un momento pensó "es amable, gracioso, lindo, millonario, me cae bien y me quiere ¡a mi! ¿por que no?" luego miro el lado en blanco de los contras pero aun así se decidió a rechazar la propuesta de su mejor amigo ¿Qué como lo sabía? pues era muy simple Naruto era muy obvio y de hecho todos en la ciudad se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio, solo Sakura fingía que no lo notaba pero por el comportamiento de Naruto la ultima semana y la premura con que la había citado ahí era seguro que su tiempo de escapar se había acabado.

La chica miro su reloj y noto que llegaba temprano a pesar de todo lo que trato de hacer para llegar tarde, sus ojos miraron al rededor y solo noto un elegante auto gris plata, precisamente en ese momento los cristales del auto bajaron y ella vio a su apuesto conductor, el chico de ojos y cabello negro parecía serio y concentrado y... ella solo atino a sonrojarse. El sentir el tibio calor en sus mejillas solo le comprobaba que debía rechazar a Naruto por que ella amaba a ese rubio revoltoso como a un hermano y no más, por que un extraño y sexy desconocido la hacia sonrojarse y Naruto no.

Su repentina determinación la hizo sonreír y en ese instante pudo escuchar el auto de Naruto derrapar por la calle al estacionarse con una impresionante pero irresponsable maniobra, el rubio salio corriendo con una gran sonrisa a encontrarse con Sakura pero justo cuando estaban a unos pasos el uno del otro un par de disparos se cruzaron en el aire y todo se volvió un caos. Sakura sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en los brazos de su apuesto desconocido y que Naruto gritaba. Ella quiso hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero la confusión que provocaba su dolor se lo impidió y la claridad del mundo se diluyo lentamente para sus sentidos hasta la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

El dolor trato de despertarla pero no lo logro del todo, solo consiguió bonitos y extraños saltos de la conciencia a la inconsciencia -sangre, estar en un auto, estar en un casa, una suave y mullida cama, voces, su hermoso desconocido, otros extraños, más voces- pero todo era extraño y no le encontró sentido a nada. Cuando por fin despertó después de tiempo indefinido se encontró en la cama de una elegante habitación, el dolor del brazo seguía pero era mucho menor, su extremidad estaba vendada y había una charola de comida al lado de su cama, lo demás era oscuridad y silencio, se levanto con dificultad y se topo con la puerta cerrada grito y toco pero no obtuvo respuesta el miedo la invadió oficialmente y totalmente confundida se tiro al piso a llorar; tal vez en el lado de los contras de su vieja lista debió poner "su padre es un mafioso".

**Notas:** otra historia, otra locura. Esto iba a ser un shot pero luego me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente y no pude resistirme. En definitiva sera corta por que ya tengo el final pero como la idea me gusto mucho quiero saber sus opiniones para seguir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Para Sasuke su vida era un contraste de luces y sombras que habían danzado burlándose de el desde siempre, y ahora había comenzado a detestar las luces por que solo le daban falsas esperanzas. Y esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que le miraron desconcertados eran las luces más deslumbrantes que había visto en mucho tiempo. La linda chica que tenía en sus brazos le despertaba las hormonas que creyó muertas y no podía hacer más que odiarse a si mismo por que sus adormecidos sentimientos decidieran manifestarse justo ahora, aun así se domino de inmediato esquivo las balas que le perseguían con agilidad y volvió al elegante auto plateado pues ya tenía lo que quería.

\- _Exacto "lo quieres"_\- le dijo su voz interna, pero Sasuke la ignoro y solo acelero a fondo para alejarse de ahí, por el espejo retrovisor podía ver cuerpos en el suelo del parque y un auto negro que se disponía a seguirlo, inútil, el era muy bueno manejando y sabia que no lo alcanzarían.

Cuando llego a la elegante casa que era su destino bajo a la pelirrosa inconsciente del auto y la llevo a una habitación, estaba cargando a la primera mujer que le había interesado pero su rostro no denoto sus emociones, su conciencia se encargaba de matar lentamente cada una de sus falsas esperanzas y recordale sus objetivos. Si a Sasuke le gustaba su linda presa pero ni ella ni nadie lo sabría nunca. Por que después de todo eran solo sus hormonas _¿no?_ y el podía controlarlas _¿no?... estúpida voz de su conciencia; _hasta donde el recordaba nunca le había servido para nada.

o.O.o

El elegante piso de madera contra sus rodillas desnudas le pareció muy frió pero aun así permaneció en el suelo, se abrazo a si misma y se agazapo en una esquina huyendo de la realidad por un momento ¿Quería huir de la confesión de Naruto? pues hecho. Y ahora estaba aquí encerrada en el segundo piso en una elegante habitación de puertas y ventanas reforzadas. Cuando se canso de gritar y llorar como una tonta que la sacaran se tiro con un suspiro a la suave cama, pensó en todas las razones por las que la aburrida y simple Sakura Haruno podría estar metida en problemas y nuevamente solo vino a su mente su "relación" con Naruto. Recordó todas las veces que sus padres le dijeron que se alejara de el pero ella no lo hizo...sus padres...quizá ni siquiera notaran su ausencia, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas pero esta vez por razones distintas.

La poca luz que entraba por la ventana era constante desde que lo recordaba, penumbra acompañada de destellos blancos, una tormenta de nieve. Después de un rato y ya calmada analizo la situación llegando a la obvia conclusión: ella no podía hacer nada; estaba rodeada de cosas que no entendía y que estaban fuera de su control. Justo en el momento en que la iluminaba ese depresivo pensamiento la pesada puerta de madera se abrió y el apuesto pelinegro que vio en el parque entro. En la penumbra no pudo verlo muy bien aun así estuvo segura que era el hombre más sexy que había visto y eso aun contra su voluntad encendió sus hormonas pero luego reparo en la katana que llevaba despreocupadamente a la espalda y eso las apago, el actuaba como si Sakura no existiera y solo cambio la charola de comida por una nueva para luego salir silencioso y tranquilo como si la habitación estuviese vacía. Sakura quiso gritar y alcanzarlo, pedirle explicaciones, preguntar tantas cosas pero se quedo en blanco... justo en el ultimo momento logro reaccionar y se colgó del brazo del chico, el la miro con la más profunda indiferencia y ella descubrió que el tenía unos imposibles ojos negros.

-Ayúdame- fue la unica palabra que abandono sus labios, junto con su lastimoso aspecto y ojos llenos de lagrimas Sakura esperaba conmoverlo.

\- No- fue la simple y fría respuesta.

\- Yo o he hecho nada, no merezco estar aquí...- trato de explicar ella.

-No tengo idea si lo merezcas o no. Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir- respondió el firme para después empujar casi con desprecio la pequeña mano que lo sostenía,pero antes de tocarla con toda la fuerza que llevaba el se detuvo por que noto que era la mano que la pelirrosa tenia herida, entonces con toda delicadeza del mundo aparto la mano temblorosa de su prisionera.

\- Al menos dime ¿por que estoy aquí?- pregunto desesperada.

\- Es mejor para ti saber nada- hablo el tranquilo.

\- Estoy muy segura de poder decidir que es o no bueno para mi- dijo ella entre la desesperación y el enojo.

\- Pues no parece- dijo el casi con burla y salio del lugar estoico.

" Y pensar que es el primer chico que me gusta ¡es un patán!, ¡es un criminal!" se quejo internamente Sakura, miro a su alrededor y se prometió a si misma que escaparía a como diera lugar, tal vez nadie la extrañaba afuera pero aun mas importante que eso nadie tenia derecho a encerrarla y ni siquiera decirle por que. Y el primer paso para escapar era no caer en la desesperación, miro la comida y se acerco revisarla. Ella era estudiante de medicina y en cuanto creyó que no contenía nada sospechoso comenzó a comer.

Sakura miro desesperada su reloj de pulsera al parecer aun no lleva ni 5 horas ahí y para ella eran como años. Se estaba haciendo de noche por fin y el sueño comenzaba a vencerla pero contra todo pronostico en lo único que podía pensar era que esta noche no había visto su drama favorito que mañana tenía una clase importante de neurofisiologia que no quería perderse y que el fin de semana salia el nuevo tomo del maga que estaba leyendo, esas eran el tipo de tonterías en las que pensaba Sakura, tal vez para nadie eran importantes pero para ella lo eran por que eran su vida y alguien la estaba rompiendo. Ah pero también antes de dormir pensó en unos ojos azabaches pero al día siguiente eso no lo recordó.

La mañana era luminosa y hermosa, lo primer que vio fue a su lindo secuestrador pelinegro acomodando algo obsesivamente los cubiertos de la charola de comida, la puerta estaba abierta y el perecía distraído.

\- Ni lo pienses.

Maldición deberían prohibirle tener una voz tan sexy, pensó ella.- ¿Se supone que debo quedarme encerrada sin hacer nada como una estúpida? - dijo ella molesta.

\- Si no causas problemas es mejor para ti, el como lo hagas es tu decisión- el parecía serio pero ella podía jurar que había burla en el tono de su voz.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar otra voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y esta era abiertamente burlona.

\- Que envidia, yo quiero que me secuestren si tu vas a hacerme el desayuno todos los días Sasuke-kun- hablaba sumamente divertido un chico peliplata al que Sakura pensó debería recomendarle un odontologo.

\- No molestes y largo de aquí Suigetsu- hablo el pelinegro que ahora sabía se llamaba Sasuke y que su voz amenazante nunca la había ocupado con ella, acaba de conocerla y era temible. El pelinegro se movió muy rápido y salio del lugar azotando la gran puerta. Sakura corrió a escuchar.

\- Jajaja tendrías que ver tu cara...- un silencio solo le aseguro a la pelirrosa que el pelinegro acribillaba con la mirada al otro hombre- esta bien, esta bien no vine solo a arruinar tu mañana he venido a decirte que llamaron del hospital.

\- Imbécil, por que no me dijiste antes- se quejo el pelinegro y Sakura no pudo escuchar más. Volteo a ver su desayuno y tontamente se pregunto si de verdad lo había hecho el pelinegro.

**Notas:** primero que nada perdón por la tardanza y gracias a todos por leer pero más a Sasu Love For Ever y Emma3mikan que me dejaron su hermoso review y me animaron a seguir con esta historia :) nos volveremos a leer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Sakura pudo ver por la ventana como Sasuke salia corriendo de la casa e ignoraba a una pelirroja que trato de seguirlo, fue hasta ese momento que Sakura noto que hoy su sexy secuestrador no llevaba traje negro como siempre lo había visto, hoy Sasuke casi parecía una persona normal, en especial por que no llevaba un arma encima...al menos visiblemente.

Pero Sasuke parecía y se sentía increíblemente fuera de lugar en la calle, en el autobús que tomo más adelante y en el hospital que era su destino, en todas partes; aunque había tratado de vestirse como un adolescente normal con unos jeans algo descuidados, botas altas de cuero negro con las agujetas atadas descuidadamente y un abrigo del mismo color, parecía sacado de una portada de revista no solo por lo apuesto sino por lo inalcanzable y falso, al menos era así como el se sentía. Solo y falso, por que simplemente las palabras "Sasuke Uchiha" y "normal" no van juntas en la misma oración.

o.O.o

Cuando Naruto despertó por un segundo pensó que estaba en un hospital, luego reconoció uno de los cuartos médicos de su casa. Su madre estaba a su lado con un tazón de ramen y una sonrisa, mientras su padre un poco más alejado discutía con alguien por teléfono. En cualquier otra ocasión ese abría sido un maravilloso despertar pero "hoy" no lo fue, en cuanto su mente pudo formular un pensamiento coherente y sus ojos enfocar bien a su madre comenzó a balbucear desesperado.

\- ¡Sakura!...¡¿Dónde esta Sakura?!...¡ella estaba conmigo!

Después de esas palabras el tazón de ramen y el teléfono de su padre cayeron con estrépito al suelo, en un rincón de su mente Naruto lamento lo del pobre ramen pero su cabeza se encontraba en general tratando de recordar que había pasado exactamente esa tarde en el parque y de pronto una imagen y un nombre lo inundo todo en su cabeza ¡Sasuke!

\- Fue Sasuke papá... Sasuke estaba ahí- dijo el rubio convencido, mientras su padres intercambiaban miradas confundidas.

\- Eso es imposible- declaro al fin su padre.

\- ¿Como ha podido pasar esto? -reclamo su madre- Te advertimos miles de veces que no te involucraras demasiado con gente ajena... por tu bien y por el suyo.

-Pero Sakura es especial- respondió terco el rubio menor-... y yo...

\- Mostrar tan abiertamente tu interés fue estúpido- sentencio serio su padre, Naruto detestaba la faceta seria de su padre y esta era una de las pocas veces que la había visto y apenas la segunda que estaba dirigida hacia el.

\- Yo solo...- trato de defenderse Naruto pero las excusas no llegaron a su mente y mucho menos a sus labios, era cierto había sido estúpido.

\- ¿Quienes sabían que la verías? y... ¿que tan importante era ella para ti?- pregunto el señor Namikaze aun en modo serio.

\- Todos...- acepto Naruto avergonzado- de veras ¡todos!

\- Maldita sea, eres un descuidado- lo regaño su madre, y era muy raro que ella maldiciera frente a el.

-Ahora no sabremos quien fue el que lo hizo...- reflexiono en voz alta Minato.

\- Creo que el ¿quien? no es tan importante, lo primordial es ¿por que? y ¿que piensa hacer ahora?- hablo seria la pelirroja.

\- ¡No tienen que investigar nada de eso les estoy diciendo que vi a Sasuke!- grito exasperado Naruto, si bien era cierto que el no debió involucrarse tanto con la pelirrosa, también era cierto que para el ella era muy importante y tenía varias medidas de seguridad para que ella no corriera peligro cuando estaban juntos. Naruto no era tan estúpido como todos creían y solo un genio como Sasuke pudo haber roto su perfecta seguridad.

\- Y yo te dije que eso es imposible- le respondió su padre pensativo-...cuando Itachi se lo llevo prometió que jamas lo involucraría en esto.

\- ¡Itachi!... tal vez lo viste a el- propuso su madre.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento pero rechazo la idea.

\- No era Itachi, yo se lo que vi...- dijo el rubio muy seguro-... Sasuke en un auto plateado, llevaba un pistola y no la katana ni shurikens... tal vez quería ser discreto.

\- Eso es imposible- repitió su padre como para convencerse a si mismo.

\- ¿Que acaso esa se volvió tu palabra favorita?... ¡Créeme!

El mayor reflexiono sobre ello y aunque llego a la conclusión de que si bien no era "imposible" si era "poco probable" que Sasuke estuviera involucrado con cualquier cosa dentro del "negocio".

\- Esta bien te creo, pero es no cambia nada. - Concluyo Minato- Si fue Itachi o incluso Sasuke. Los Uchiha son neutrales, cualquiera pudo haberlos contratado...no, es que simplemente no me lo creo. Ellos nunca harían algo como esto...

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que ¡Sasuke! se cargo a mi guardia y se llevo a Sakura.

\- Pero no todos los heridos son de los nuestros había tres desconocidos ... eso fue un caos ¿estas complemente seguro que se llevaron a Sakura?¿ no es mas probable que ella huyera?

\- ¡Si, estoy seguro de que se la llevaron!¡se la llevo Sasuke!- grito Naruto desesperado y harto de que su padre hubiera elegido ese día para no creer nada de los que decía.-¿Y ya le sacaron información a los desconocidos?... tal vez ellos nos lleven al culpable que ordeno que atraparan a Sakura.

\- Están muertos, ahora que lo dices es curioso nuestros cinco hombres fueron heridos en puntos no vitales y los hombres desconocidos murieron al instante por un disparo a la cabeza... todos los tiros fueron perfectos... esta bien tal vez si fue un Uchiha, pero definitivamente no fue Sasuke. Últimamente los rumores del bajo mundo no dejan de decir que Itachi es el mejor ejecutor y que es cada vez más exigente para aceptar trabajos, hace meses que nadie sabe de el.

\- Esto es como una pesadilla- papa debemos comenzar a buscar a Sakura de inmediato.

\- Claro, mi estúpido hijo ya estoy en ello- dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa de suficiencia y empuñando con seguridad su celular.- Y no te preocupes si no le dispararon en el lugar es por que la quieren viva y así deben conservarla.

\- Padre no vuelvas a dirigirte y pensar en ELLA como un negocio...- reclamo Naruto.

\- No, eres tu el que nunca debe olvidar pensar en TODO como si fuera un negocio, tu y tu madre son lo más importe para mi pero siempre pienso primero en los negocios ¿Sabes por que? para que lo que soy y lo que hago nunca les afecte. Yo elegí este camino y acepto sus consecuencias y responsabilidades. Creí que lo habías entendido y que también lo habías elegido pero me equivoque, Naruto debes elegir si estas adentro o...

\- No me vengas con esto ahora, yo estoy adentro hasta el cuello pero jamas renunciare a los que quiero- dijo completamente seguro Naruto.

\- Si tanto la querías debiste decirle la verdad y protegerla- Aclaro su padre mortalmente serio.

\- Ella sabía- se excuso débilmente Naruto, presintiendo ya que perdería.

\- ¿"Lo sabía" o "se lo dijiste"?- pregunto la fría la voz de su padre.

\- Lo sabía- acepto el menor derrotado

\- Sabes que no es lo mismo. Tu te callaste y le pusiste dos guardias... no era suficiente. Tu tienes tres ¿es ella meno importante que tu?

Naruto estuvo a punto de contestar pero mejor se callo, el creía que proteger a Sakura con dos de sus mejores hombres sería suficiente pero obviamente no lo fue. Los rubios enfrentaron sus miradas azules y fue obvio quien fue el perdedor, el rubio mayor salio de la habitación y apenas salio del campo de visión de su hijo ya estaba dando firmes ordenes por teléfono. Naruto se quedo solo y ni siquiera cuando su madre volvió con otro plato de ramen pudo contentarse, tratar de salir en su estado no sería más que otra estupidez a su lista y por el momento solo podía conformarse con la búsqueda que harían los hombres de su padre o esperar a que quien había fraguado ese plan apareciera y declara sus objetivos ¿Qué sentido tenía secuestrar a Sakura?

Más tarde en cuanto Naruto se quedo solo, el tema de los Uchiha salto a su mente. Ellos fueron alguna vez el clan más respetado y temido del mundo, mucho orgullo, mucho honor, mucho poder; tal vez más poder del que imaginaban pues eran los Uchiha quienes manejaban la balanza del poder al decidir que trabajos aceptar y cuales rechazar.Y fue ese poder el que los hizo ser tan temidos que fueron exterminados por todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez sirvieron ¿Pero como cazar a los mejores cazadores? pues obvio a traición, una bomba que los medios cubrieron como un accidente y los mafiosos como una desgracia. Del poderoso clan solo quedaron dos niños que fueron el tesoro más peleado por las familias de bajo mundo pues desde corta edad ya eran armas letales, Itachi y Sasuke...

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron cortados cuando una pequeña cabeza se asomo por la puerta, era Konohamaru, un niño de apenas 12 años pero que ya estaba mas que metido en el bajo mundo era el nieto del antiguo líder y todo un travieso.

\- Naruto oni-chan ¿estas bien?- pregunto el niño queriendo ocultar su preocupacion con jovialidad pero no lo logro.

\- Claro yo soy muy difícil de matar solo fueron unos rozones. dijo Naruto animado, mientras pensaba en que el fue uno mas de los blancos no fatales de Sasuke, de haberlo querido el pelinegro...

\- Me alegra mucho- dijo el niño lanzando se en un abrazo al rubio con tan mala suerte que solo le provoco un montón de dolor a Naruto que olvido por completo en que estaba pensando.

o.O.o

Día 2 de secuestro de Sakura Haruno, desde que el pelinegro se fue por la mañana nadie volvió a llevarle comida ni dar señales de vida, al parecer el dientes de tiburón y la pelirroja no querían ser vistos o no eran secuestradores tan amables como lo era Sasuke, aunque pensándolo mejor, no creía que hubiera muchos secuestradores amables en el mundo. La pelirrosa suspiro por su tontos pensamientos y por estar pegada a la ventana esperando a que el chico de ojos fríos que calentaba sus hormonas volviera y ella ni siquiera sabía por que y con esa duda en su mente se quedo dormida en el alfeizar de la ventana sin ningún cobijo en esa fría noche de invierno.

**Notas:** Otra vez me tarde grrr para mi, en fin espero les guste es nuevo capi ;) Gracias a todos los que leen en especial a : lizbet-linux, Sasu Love For Ever y nancyclaudinec reverencia chicas ustedes me inspiran, besos, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Hace años que Sakura no sentía la calidez de unos brazos masculinos cargándola con delicadeza, la ultima vez fue su padre. Aunque no estaba segura de quien era ahora el que la llevaba en brazos, si sabía que no quería que eso terminara aun así el dolor del brazo herido la trajo a la realidad y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la oscura mirada de su secuestrador favorito. Apenada notó que se aferraba a su pecho así que sonrojada se aparto y el la deposito con delicadeza en la cama para luego darse la vuelta e irse sin decir nada, pero ella lo impidió aferrándose a su brazo y vio que el tenía la mano llena de sangre y cristales.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó ella preocupada.

\- No es nada- aseguro el tratando de quitarle su mano a la pelirrosa antes que sus traicioneras hormonas delataran que ese contacto le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

\- Se ve terrible, puedo curarte- afirmo ella con su mirada suplicante...Sasuke estaba perdiendo la batalla ¿por que demonios fue a verla cuando regreso?

-No es necesario- dijo el con sus ultimas reservas de frialdad.

-Anda... como pago por el rico desayuno que me preparaste- propuso ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante y aunque el no dijo nada se quedo estático y ella lo tomo como un "si" que más bien era un "me rindo". La pelirrosa corrió por el botiquín que había visto en los gabinetes altos del closet pero no lo alcanzo, entonces el se acerco por detrás y lo alcanzo sin dificultad.

-Veo que ya conoces mejor la habitación- comento el.

-No es como si tuviera mucho que hacer- respondió ella mitad apenada, mitad reclamo.

-Aquí estas segura- respondió el de forma tan sincera que sorprendió a Sakura y si mismo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y mientras sacaba los cristales de la blanca piel de la mano del chico reflexionaba en lo bien que la habían tratado, la casa era prácticamente una mansión e incluso habían curado la herida de su brazo, no sonaba como un típico secuestro si no había amenazas, ni pedían recompensa, ni nada.

-¿Puedo volver a preguntar por que estoy aquí?- dijo ella mientras esparcía por las heridas limpias un gel antiséptico.

\- Ya lo hiciste, y yo aun no puedo darte una respuesta- hablo el como si nada y ella molesta aplico más fuerza de la necesaria al aplicar el gel a las cortadas, aun así Sasuke ni se inmuto.

-Debí usar alcohol- se quejó ella y el solo alzo una ceja, Sakura sonrió por que había sacado un gesto de su estoico secuestrador.

-Aunque hubieras usado ácido, no me hubiera quejado- dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia y Sakura apretó las vendas que estaba poniendo pero el ni lo tono.

\- Bien señor fuerte si no puedes contestar "esa pregunta" ¿puedes contestar otras?- cuestionó Sakura mientras aseguraba la venda y miraba con aire profesional la mano como buscando errores.

La repuesta tardo un poco pero llego.- Tal vez ...depende la pregunta.

-¿Van a hacerme daño?

\- No.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?

\- No sé- dijo el y Sakura notó su sinceridad, ¿en verdad ni el sabía cuanto duraría todo esto?

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Naruto?

\- Esa es de las preguntas que no puedo contestar.

-¿Quienes son los otros que están en la casa?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ya bien... entonces ¿puedes darme una TV y libros?

La respuesta tardo de nuevo pero le encanto a Sakura.- No veo por que no.

-¿Y puedo salir?- pregunto ella en broma.

Pero el contesto muy serio.-No.

-Ni si quiera si tu me llevas- dijo ella con su mejor tono seductor y acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro.

Silencio.

-Mis padres van a preocuparse por mi y entonces llamaran a la policía- hablo ella de nuevo abandonando su parodia de seducción.

\- No, no lo harán- hablo el con tal seguridad que Sakura se sintió profundamente herida.

\- ¿Tu que sabes? Claro que se preocupan por mi- grito ella como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma.

\- Yo no lo digo por eso-aclaro el- ellos saben que estas bien.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella vivamente sorprendida.

\- Se acabaron las preguntas.

\- ¡No!, no puedes dejarme así, aun no entiendo por que estoy aquí. ¿Por que están rompiendo mi vida?¡Mañana tengo un examen muuuy importante!- comentó ella furiosa.

-Lo siento pero es imposible que te deje salir.

-Bien supongo que aun debo estar agradecida por no estar muerta- dijo ella sarcástica.

-Exacto- dijo el y salio del lugar.

Sakura se fue a la cama un poco más tranquila pero aun muy confundida, pensó en su reciente conversación con Sasuke y se arrepintió de sus gritos infantiles ante la mención de sus padres tal vez si no hubiese reaccionado de esa forma el abría seguido contestando. Pero el saber que era la segunda noche que ella estaba ahí y nadie lo notaba le dolía mucho, sabía que sus padres se preguntarían por ella en cinco días mínimo tal vez un mes máximo; y no es que fueran malos padres es que... simplemente... no lo sabía. Su infancia era toda luminosidad y dulzura pero desde que creció fue como si ellos pensaran que no eran más necesarios y se alejaron de ella o tal vez era que no les complacía del todo como era ella, todos decían que Sakura era una joven modelo pero sus padres encontraban siempre faltas y nunca la felicitaban por sus logros. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a vivir por complacerlos así que la distancia que los separaba se hacia cada vez más grade. A pesar de todo Sakura anhelaba una reconciliación mágica con sus padres y por eso se esforzaba en ser la mejor en todo lo que hacia, aunque no fuera lo que sus padres quisieran, y así volver a los días de luz y dulzura cuando sus padres la querían y notaban su existencia... y encerrada en esa habitación no lo lograría, reprobando su examen de mañana no lo haría.

Esa noche la pellirosa no pudo dormir bien y la despertó el sonido de un ligero alboroto en la habitación, el chico dientes de tiburón se peleaba con los cables de una TV nueva y Sasuke miraba con escrutinio la charola del desayuno hasta que el peliblanco lo llamo para preguntarle sobre la TV. Ellos parecían muy concentrados y a Sakura le pareció de lo más gracioso y más aun cuando el momento fue roto con el sonido de "Thriller" que era el tono de celular de alguno de ellos, pero a los chicos el sonido no les causo gracia alguna.

-Creí que habías cambiado esa tontería- se quejó Sasuke que recibía todos los cables y manuales de la TV que Suigetsu le estaba prácticamente arrojando.

-¿Que acaso ya no me puedo divertir?- pregunto con burla el peliblanco mientras salia corriendo imposibilitando que Sasuke le diera una respuesta.

Aun así Sasuke dijo en un susurro molesto.-Te diviertes ese momento Sasuke notoóque Sakura estaba despierta y lo miraba desde la cama.

-Ahora tu vas a ayudarme- dijo el con fastidio tirando todos los cables.

Pero ella en lo único que pudo pensar fue en preguntar. -¿A donde va? parecía muy apurado.

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió serio Sasuke.

-Bien- dijo ella olvidando el tema y mirando todos lo cables en el suelo se dispuso a ayudar al pelinegro a instalar la TV, su capricho.-¿Por que es tan complicado?- se quejo ella después de un rato.

-No es complejo... solo molesto-hablo el pelinegro casi divertido.

-"...inserte la pieza F en la base A´. A1, A2, A3 y A4 forman un soporte estable pero no olvide asegurar los tornillos antes de poner el equipo en posición vertical..." quería una TV no un rompecabezas.

\- Los cables vienen por colores y las piezas dibujadas, no se de que te quejas- le reprendió el.

-¡Por que no la compraron armada!- lloriqueo ella y así continuaron con el extraño trabajo de logar instalar la TV sin que explotara, tal vez Sasuke solo lo hubiera logrado más rápido pues Sakura solo se quejaba y a menudo ignoraba el manual y comenzaba a conectar cosas sin parar. Aun así ambos pasaron un buen momento, el siguiendo paranoicamente el manual y ella queriendo adelantarse lo más posible para encenderla. Sakura podía jurar que lo había escuchado reír y secretamente ella adoro cuando el le sujeto las manos para impedir que conectara los cables en lugares incorrectos.

Cuando terminaron y encendieron el televisor Sakura casi llora de felicidad por "su logro", todo ese tiempo ella amo ver a Sasuke tan humano y no quería que momento se terminara.

-Veamos una película- propuso ella emocionada, entonces creyó ver el brillo de la duda en los ojos negros de Sasuke pero antes de que el diera su respuesta el sonido de Thriller volvió a sonar y el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke se congeló, la expresión del chico era como si acabara de sonar la alarma sísmica y salio corriendo del lugar maldiciendo en voz baja.

Sakura no entendió, pero si notó que el pelinegro tenía tanta prisa que dejo la puerta abierta.

**Notas:** pues nada una disculpa por tardar un agradecimiento especial a quienes me dejaron un review, alegran mi vida ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

Imagines muy simples pueden significar cosas muy complicadas, y esa puerta abierta significó para Sakura mil cosas, su primer pensamiento fue salir corriendo y de alguna forma tomar un autobús a la facultad para presentar ese examen de anatomía, pero su cuerpo no se movió, una ínfima parte de su cerebro grito "Sasuke" y ella no pudo avanzar. Recordó los ojos negros de su captor mientras decía "Aquí estas más segura" y que hace solo unos minutos paso uno de sus mejores momentos del año tratando de instalar una TV con el, así que ignorado la puerta sin seguro la pelirrosa encendió la TV y tomo la charola con su ya frío desayuno otra vez era un omelet con exceso de tomate pero estaba delicioso. Sus manos pasaron los canales nerviosas mientras en su mente se libraba una gran batalla entre sus múltiples personalidades discutiendo el por que no había huido.

Bueno para empezar hace dos días había estado en un tiroteo y técnicamente Sasuke la había salvado y aunque ahora estaba ahí contra su voluntad nadie la había tratado mal. Simplemente no sabía por que estaba ahí y por que le habían disparado esa tarde en el parque, por que al pensarlo con claridad llego a esa conclusión: le habían disparado e ella, Sakura no era tonta y aunque todo había sido muy rápido alcanzo a notar que los disparos fueron dirigidos a ella y no a Naruto. Ademas lo más seguro es que la casa no estuviese vacía y abrir esa puerta seria la entrada a muchos problemas.

Por otro lado su decisión de quedarse no se la debía toda a su lógica sino también a su maldito sistema límbico que sufría una crisis cada vez que veía a Sasuke, era la primera vez que le pasaba y estaba demasiado confundida, en el pasado Sakura incluso llego a cuestionarse su preferencia sexual cuando no encontraba ningún punto de interés en sus pretendientes, sobre todo Naruto el era el sueño de cualquier chica y ella no podía verlo como algo más que una amigo, pero debido a que las mujeres le eran aun más indiferentes desistió de esa tonta idea. Ahora con todos sus conocimientos biológicos y neurológicos solo podía explicar lo que le pasaba con el pelinegro como "enamoramiento" hablando químicamente que quede claro. Y Sakura maldijo a todas sus sustancias cerebrales por despertar precisamente con el tipo más complicado del mundo y sobre todo alguien tan peligroso. Que el pelinegro descontrolara su cerebro no era nada bueno pero para colmo de males era inevitable.

Sakura busco razones para explicar su "condición" y solo encontró unas cuantas miradas y toques, se preguntó por que le pasaba eso precisamente ahora pero luego supuso que así le debía pasar a todo mundo, inesperadamente. Ahora que pensaba todo solo encontraba puntos favorables en su captor: me salvo, curo mi herida, es el único que trae comida, nunca me ha maltratado, trato de contestar mis preguntas, ¡me dio una TV!...¡pero te secuestro!... esto no podía seguir y Sakura se consoló diciéndose a sí misma que esa rara condición cerebral era unilateral y se terminaría algún día. Esa locura no debía trascender, lo que sea que pasara se solucionaría y ella no lo volvería a ver, de alguna forma ese pensamiento deprimió a la pelirrosa y solo recordar las heridas de la mano de Sasuke y como había salido hace un rato la preocupo. Bien hecho cerebro, te fijaste en un chico con gran genética pero por desgracia tal vez lo maten antes de que la mezclemos con la nuestra... bien sus pensamientos eran una divagación total y Sakura trato de que sus ojos jade fijos en la televisión pusieran atención y así antes de que se diera cuenta termino viendo un aburrido programa de debate socioeconómico y cuando salio de sus pensamientos y se disponía a cambiar el canal su recién descubierto "enamorado cerebro" reacciono ante el apellido Namikaze.

"... la construcción es un proyecto multimillonario que implicara una gran cantidad de capital monetario y humano por lo que es una responsabilidad muy grande, Namikaze Corp. y el consorcio Etymon son las empresas más fuertes participando en el concurso para ganar el mando del proyecto.

-Ambas empresas son respetables y tienen muchos trabajos que demuestran su calidad, pero sin duda Etymon tiene un historial más largo y confiable- hablo un hombre mayor.

-Yo creo que por la naturaleza del proyecto sera más viable que la empresa Namikaze presente un anteproyecto innovador, que es lo que se necesita-opino una mujer muy convencida.

-Pues no se debe olvidar que el concurso es público y alguna otra constructora podría presentar un anteproyecto innovador -dijo un hombre joven sonriente.

-La importancia es tal que el gobierno no dará el presupuesto a cualquier nueva y pequeña empresa- reclamó el hombre mayor.

-Yo creo que el milagro podría pasar y la empresa crecería solo con las regalías correspondientes que tendrá cuando la construcción este terminada y en funcionamiento..."

A decir verdad Sakura no entendió mucho de esa conversación pero dejo de importarle en el segundo que escucho un auto a toda velocidad en el patio, lucho con todo para no voltear a ver y ...lo logro...los segundos pasaban asfixiantemente lento y ella solo escuchaba un gran alboroto. Algo parecido al miedo la embargo pero antes de que se abandonara a esa sensación la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un preocupado Sasuke y la abrazo.

Por un instante Sakura pensó que alucinaba pero las sensaciones era muy reales y placenteras.

\- Estas bien- afirmo el aliviado y las endorfinas del cerebro de Sakura se dispararon.

-¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó ella confundida y el momento se rompió, Sasuke se separo y la miro evaluador, ella también lo vio a el y noto sus ropas manchadas de sangre pero con alivio comprobó que no era suya, algo en en fondo le dijo que estar aliviada por ello la hacia una mala persona pero no le importo.

-Problemas de trabajo...-dijo el.

\- Si la rosita estaba bien ¿Por que demonios no iba a estarlo? Debemos irnos- llego intempestiva la pelirroja que Sakura había visto antes por la ventana.

\- He venido por que la necesitamos- dijo Sasuke a la pelirroja para luego voltear hacia Sakura- dime que eres buena suturando y que crees poder hacerlo en un auto en movimiento -dijo el muy seriamente volviendo a su estoicismo caracteristico.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirrosa.

-Ella no puede hacer NADA debemos ir a un hospital...- se quejo desesperada la pelirroja.

\- No, un hospital es imposible para nosotros... los cuarteles están más lejos pero son más seguros. Si alguien puede parar la hemorragia y suturar la herida Suigetsu sin duda lo lograra- dijo Sasuke perdiendo la frialdad de siempre.

La chica pelirroja parecía desespera pero solo miro con incredulidad y desprecio a Sakura, la pelirrosa se molesto por ser menospreciada y decida dijo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Sasuke estas loco ¿que haremos si escapa?-pregunto la chica.

-No escapara- afirmo el mientras todos ya corrían por las escaleras. Sasuke jalando a Sakura firmemente del brazo.

Cuando llegaron al auto Sasuke saco de la cajuela un botiquín que lanzo a Sakura y le hizo señas a la pelirrosa de subir atrás. Al abrir las puertas el olor a sangre los invadió y Sakura se acerco con dificultad para tratar de ver la herida de Suigetsu que estaba tendido incómodamente en el asiento, antes de que cerrara la puerta el motor rugió y el carro avanzo a toda velocidad mientras la chica pelirroja tenía medio cuerpo asomado desde el asiento delantero y trataba de hablar con el peliblanco pero no lograba pronunciar nada coherente solo susurros y lagrimas hasta que le grito a ella.

-¿Por que demonios no estas haciendo nada?

Sakura salio de su ensimismamiento y retiro las ropas del abdomen del chico solo pudo ver sangre y más sangre, en ese momento sus clases de anatomía le parecieron inútiles y lejanas nada de lo que había visto se parecía a lo que tenía enfrente y por un instante pensó que no podía hacerlo entonces Sasuke hablo.

-Fue una kodachi hace - Sasuke miro su reloj- siete minutos y el sangrado no se a detenido.

Las palabras en tono frío y profesional del pelinegro enfriaron el cerebro de la pelirrosa que abrió el botiquín, se desinfecto las manos y comenzó a limpiar la herida con gasas.

-Necesitara una transfusión por que el sangrado es abundante ¿en cuanto tiempo estaremos en una instalación medica más apropiada?- preguntó la pelirrosa sin dejar de mover sus manos.

\- Llegaremos en 20 minutos más o menos según el trafico.

\- La herida es muy limpia, no toco ningún órgano solo que al sacar la kodachi el atacante la curvo y el daño parece más escandaloso...con la transfusión estará bien- dijo Sakura muy segura mientras analizaba el contenido del botiquin y encantada tomaba un frasquito una jeringa.- ¿Es alérgico a algún...?

-No- Contesto segura la pelirroja.

-Voy a sedarlo.

-No necesitas anunciarlo, apresúrate- la apremio la pelirroja.

-Karin no estas siendo de ayuda-la reprendió Sasuke sin despegar la vista del camino, el viaje había sido muy estable a pesar de la velocidad.

Sakura inyecto a Suigetsu y el peliblanco soltó unos quejidos que provocaron mas sollozos de Karin pero esta vez no se quejo. Las manos hábiles de la estudiante de medicina terminaron de limpiar perfectamente la herida y tomaron el hilo y la aguja para comenzar a coser la piel ensangrentada, era mas blando y resbaladizo de lo que creía, el auto viro violentamente y Sakura se las arreglo para no jalar el hilo y no perder la concentración, fueron solo nueve puntadas pero el tiempo que le tomo hacerlas le pareció eterno.

Cuando por fin llegaron Suigetsu no se movía, estaba pálido y su respiración era acelerada, de la nada salieron varios tipos y ayudaron a llevar al peliblanco al interior de un edificio en una camilla, ella siguió a todos por inercia y termino en un elegante cuarto médico que no tenía nada que pedirle al mejor hospital de Japón. Un médico profesionalmente reviso a Suigetsu mientras le colocaban suero y sangre. Sakura solo volvió a la realidad cuando Sasuke le dijo.

-Bien hecho.

-Gracias- dijo desdeñosa la pelirroja y se fue a sentar junto a la cama del herido a hacer preguntas al médico.

Sakura se miro las manos cubiertas de sangre y se sorprendió a sí misma por no haberse desmayado en medio de la situación, apenas estaba en sus primeros semestres de medicina y estaba segura que nadie de su edad y clase había hecho algo así, ella estaba punto de soltar una sonrisa de nervios y triunfo pero la mueca murió antes de formarse cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre delgado y con aura oscura entro.

-Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora.

-Orochimaru-sama...

**Notas:**un capítulo mas, Sakura no escapo pero por fin salio de la casa, en el próximo capitulo se revelan muchas cosas ;)

Gracias a todos por leer, pero agradecimiento especial a Sasu Love For Ever este capi va x ti.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

A Sakura le habían contado, había visto en películas y leído en libros, que había personas con "presencia", jamás lo había sentido y hasta hace un segundo pensaba que eran puras patrañas. Pero estar frente a ese hombre era frío y abrumador, Orochimaru - como lo acaba de llamar Karin- era frío y abrumador. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo del tono de Thriller y quería salir corriendo.

-Te envié a terminar el trabajo, no a traer esto de vuelta- dijo el hombre, observando despectivamente con sus ojos dorados la cama donde estaba el herido Suigetsu.-Además pusiste a la señorita en peligro- agregó con una sonrisa de maligna burla que dirigió a Sasuke, era como si estuviese feliz de confrontarlo.

-La misión esta lista, lo saque por que quise- contestó Sasuke con furia contenida, parecía tener una mezcla de respeto y repulsión al hombre que tenía enfrente.-A la señorita la traje por que Sai me aseguro que sabían su ubicación e iban a buscarla en ese mismo instante.

Sakura callo en cuenta de que ella era "la señorita" y se pregunto ¿quién era Sai?, y si ¿seria bueno o malo que supera donde estaba? Recordó el abrazo preocupado que Sasuke le dio cuando llego por ella y concluyó que no debía ser bueno.

A Orochimaru no parecieron gustarle las respuestas de Sasuke y apremiado volvió a hablar.

-Esta bien, pero Uchiha no hagas tonterías mientras me representas y Karin quiero la ubicación del perro de Danzou ¡ahora!

-Orochimaru- sama es que...yo no traje mi equipo- contesto nerviosa la pelirroja que parecía tener miedo.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua molesto y rápidamente uno de los hombres que venían con el, y que Sakura no había notado por estar tan abrumada por la presencia del que parecía ser el jefe de sus secuestradores, salio corriendo para regresar de inmediato con una laptop negra ultimo modelo.

-Listo has lo tuyo y que sea rápido.

Karin tomo la laptop y al abrirla movió sus dedos rápida pero nerviosamente por el teclado, de vez en cuando hizo muecas de desespero pero antes de que todos se asfixiaran con la tensión que se estaba acumulando en la habitación la pelirroja hablo.

-Sai esta en la casa de seguridad 7, seguramente buscando a Haruno.

El hombre pareció ligeramente aliviado y le dedico a Sasuke una sonrisa burlona.-Los idiotas se equivocaron, tu casa sigue siendo segura pero ahora el problema sera que salgan de aquí sin ser notados. Karin manten vigilado a Sai.

-Entendido- respondió la aludida abrazando la laptop.

Sakura no entendía nada pero sabía que esta era su oportunidad perfecta para preguntar que demonios pasaba, el problema es que no podía abrir la boca ante ese hombre y todo este tiempo había estado aterrada escondiéndose parcialmente tras Sasuke. Orochmaru escaneo divertido la escena y se detuvo en la mano herida de Sasuke pero antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucho un gran alboroto en el pasillo, Sakura se asusto más y se aferro a la espalda del Uchiha. Una risa ronca se escucho en el pasillo y luego un grito.

-Orochimaru bastardo, dile a tu seguridad de mierda que me deje pasar o ¿es que ya no soy bienvenido en tu casa?

El nombrado solo rodó los ojos con fastidio e hizo un gesto con la mano a sus guardias. Pasos pesados se escucharon seguidos por el repiqueteo inconfundible de tacones y pronto un hombre grande de largo cabello cano estuvo en la puerta, lo acompañaban su sonrisa y dos guapas guardaespaldas. El recién llegado observo con avidez la habitación y cuando su mirada choco con la de Sakura le sonrió, cuando noto su cercanía con Sasuke la sonrisa se borro.

-Así que es cierto, tienes algunos problemas-hablo sarcástico el desconocido viendo a Suigetsu- y la tienes a ella -agrego viendo a Sakura.

-Lo que tengo o dejo de tener no es tu problema- dijo Orochimaru con su tono frío e indiferente.

-Lo es si te metes con mi ahijado- reclamo el hombre de cabello largo acercándose con pasos poderosos y amenazadores.

-Tu estúpido protegido me tiene sin cuidado. Yo cuido a la señorita Haruno como un favor personal a una querida amiga- respondió Orochimaru sin inmutarse.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Tsunade me lo hubiera pedido a mi- dijo el hombre vivamente sorprendido.

-Tal vez tu le caigas mejor pero ella no es idiota, sabía que "tu lado" no hizo más que poner en peligro a su querida sobrina, así que me pidió a MI que la cuidara ¿O es que necesito recordarte que si no fuera por mi intervención la bella señorita Haruno seria un bonito colador gracias a tu ahijado?

-¡Naruto no quería ponerla en peligro!

-Pero lo hizo y mucho, ahora ella esta segura con el mejor de mis hombres y como vez se llevan muy bien- dijo satisfecho Orochimaru señalando como Sakura se aferraba a Sasuke.

-Hasta donde yo sabía el mejor de tus hombres esta en una cama de hospital y solo lo remplazaste con una versión más joven e inexperta. Mira incluso aun se hiere en sus misiones- dijo desdeñoso el peliblanco señalando la mano herida de Sasuke.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con molestia pero no dijo nada sabía que el hombre hablaba más por coraje que por convicción. Por su parte Sakura solo absorbía la conversación con avidez tratando de entender lo más posible, el nombre que más le sorprendió escuchar fue Tsunade, ella efectivamente era su tía, su unica tía. Hace años no la veía pero ella siempre le enviaba caros regalos y felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, año nuevo, fin de curso, navidad y cada fecha que se le ocurría. Sakura la adoraba por que era una de las personas que le demostraban que su existencia le importaba a alguien. Hasta donde sabía su tía era la directora de un importante hospital en Fukuoka.

-Que mal perdedor eres Jirayja, se que solo estas aquí por te encantaría que tu ahijado y la sobrina de Tsunade estuvieran juntos, pero tienen que aceptar que el chico lo arruino todo y ahora lo mejor para la señorita Haruno es que yo la proteja- dijo Orochimaru con una temible sonrisa de triunfo flotando en su rostro.

Jirayja miro con desafió por un momento pero no dijo nada, luego se dio la vuelta solemne junto con sus guardaespaldas y tomando de la cintura a cada una comenzó a caminar para alejarse diciendo.

-Más te vale cuidarla bien.

Sasuke y Orochimaru soltaron un resoplido al mismo tiempo, cosa que le pareció graciosa al segundo y detestable al primero.

Sakura aun seguía confundida pero ahora sabía que estaba ahí por su tía y no solo por Naruto, la presencia del tipo de antes rompió un poco la abrumadora presencia de Orochimaru así que decidió hablar.

-Yo quiero saber todo respecto a ¿por que estoy aquí? y ¿por que estoy en peligro?

-Vaya sabes hablar- dijo sarcástico Orochimaru con una sonrisa para luego agregar más seriamente- ¿sabes? Tsunade no quería que te enteras de nada, pero con las circunstancias actuales eso se volvió imposible. Ahora todos saben de tu existencia y te querrán de su lado.

-¿Por que el que Tsunade sea mi tía lo cambia todo?

\- Tsunade es importante en nuestro mundo, la honorable viuda de Dan Kato. Nada se mueve en el Fukuoka sin que ella lo autorice. Se alejo de su familia para no involucrarlos pero ella te adora. Nadie jamas abría sabido de tu existencia pero Naruto se acerco a ti y te puso en la mira.

-¿En la mira de quien?-Pregunto Sakura sin aliento tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-De todos, al principio solo te quería Etymon para extorsionar a la familia Namikaze en un importante negocio que esta en puerta, pero ahora la mayoría de los clanes esta muy interesado en ti, ya sea con buenas o malas intenciones. Muchos te quieren muerta por venganza ya sea a Tsunade o a los Namikaze y otros tantos quieren tu favor para tener el de Tsunade, su clan no tiene herederos pero ella te tiene a ti, eso te volvió muy valiosa.

-¿Etymon? Ese consorcio empresarial que es el dueño de la mitad de la ciudad ¿Los clanes me quieren?-dijo sorprendida y abrumada la pelirrosa.

-Solo 27% - la corrigió la pelirroja - y no te sientas tan importante rosita en cuanto dejes de ser la novedad los clanes se olvidaran de ti.

-Tenerte para extorsionar a los Namikaze era un buen plan hasta que todo se complico por que resultaste ser la sobrina de Tsunade Senju, ella me pidió protegerte y eso es lo que voy a hacer- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa que no le causo ningún alivio a Sakura, ese hombre no parecía de los que ayudan por nada y se preguntó si el también quería algo de ella.

\- ¿Y usted no quiere nada de mi?

\- Claro que lo quiero, pero yo soy paciente así que no te preocupes ademas quizás mis ideas te gusten...

Notas: este capi lo escribía la madrugada del martes, online, y de pronto se me fue el internet y se perdió U.U Espero les gusten y se entiendan las explicaciones aun hay mas complots mafiosos que seguirán en esta conversación en el próximo capítulo ;)

Gracias a todos por leer y agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que me dejan su review, me inspiran.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

\- ¿Y usted no quiere nada de mi?

\- Claro que lo quiero, pero yo soy paciente así que no te preocupes, además quizás mis ideas te gusten...- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa misteriosa y atravesando a Sakura con sus ojos dorados, esa mirada solo duro un segundo luego Orochimaru paso su vista a Sasuke y fue como si se olvidara de la existencia de Sakura.-¿Sasuke que te paso en la mano?- preguntó interesado.

-No te incumbe-hablo Sasuke otra vez con esa mezcla de respeto y furia.

-Dañas mi imagen, andando por ahí con heridas-reclamó Orochimaru, pero esta vez la frialdad se había ido de el, era como si en el fondo si estuviese preocupado o minímamente interesado.

-Simplemente un cristal se atravesó en mi camino- contestó Sasuke.

-Creo que necesitas clases de control de ira- opinó Orochimaru con una ceja alzada y un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-Mis emociones son mi problema- fue la fría respuesta de Sasuke.

-Entonces que no vuelvan a ser molestas para mi- contrarrestó Orochimaru.- Que Jirayja tenga la oportunidad de burlarse de mis hombres no me gusta.

Sasuke asintió y le dedico una reverencia forzada que parecía un claro "no me importa". Pero eso lejos de molestar al mayor pareció divertirlo, de pronto se movió rápidamente por la habitación y Sakura notó que estaba junto a ellos.

-Si no fuera por que me gustas tanto...- se quejó Orochimaru mientras delineaba el mentón de Sasuke con sus largos y fríos dedos, el menor ni se inmuto, Sakura olvido su miedo y quizó saltar sobre el hombre que tocaba a SU Sasuke pero su lógica la detuvo "¿tu Sasuke?"

-Creo que le gustaba más mi hermano- contestó por fin el ojinegro alejando los dedos de Orochimaru con gesto elegante pero firme.

-No, de hecho me gustas más tu - afirmó el mayor con un brillo misterioso en los ojos dorados-...y siempre he querido verte en uniforme- agrego mientras el brillo en sus ojos pasaba de misterio a la diversión.

\- ¿Qué?- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura molestos y al mismo tiempo. Orochimaru solo se regocijo con su sorpresa.

-Golden High esta junto, si se mezclan con la multitud para salir de aquí no serán notados. Sasuke asegúrate de cuidarla bien- dijo el hombre, la diversión se apagaba en sus ojos y su voz volvió a ser fría mientras volteaba y salia de la habitación.- Todo lo que necesitan esta en la habitación de al lado. Karin tu puedes quedarte con tu pecesito pero mantén informado a Sasuke de los movimientos de Sai.

La pelirroja que había estado petrificada junto a la cama sonrió con triunfo y dijo un claro y fuerte.-¡Si!- para que Orochimaru que ya iba en el pasillo la oyera.

Sasuke suspiro frustrado y arrastro a Sakura a la habitación de al lado, antes de salir Karin salto de la silla en que estaba y dedico un cálido.

\- Gracias- a Sasuke y un forzado.- Fuiste útil rosita- a Sakura.

-Mantente en linea, y golpea a este idiota cuando despierte- le dijo Sasuke con un amago de sonrisa a Karin y el fondo de su sistema nervioso Sakura sintió celos por eso.

-Así sera- contestó decidida la pelirroja.

La habitación a la que entraron era idéntica a la que acababan de abandonar solo que los uniformes de Golden High, un par de mochilas e incluso una larga peluca negra estaban en la cama en lugar del inconsciente Suigetsu. Sakura recordó con nostalgia que ella siempre quiso entrar a Golden High pero la colegiatura era muy cara y el instituto estaba lejos de su casa.

-¿Aquí o en el baño?- preguntó Sasuke a la pelirrosa sacándola de sus pensamientos pero tan distraída como estaba Sakura solo logro sonrojarse y mirar perpleja a Sasuke.

-Bien entonces yo me cambio en el baño y tu aquí, tocare para estar seguro de que esas lista- Dijo el mientras ya cerraba la puerta del baño.

Sakura se desvistió torpemente mientras pensaba en todo lo que acaba de pasarle. De alguna forma el miedo y sus dudas se desprendieron de ella como sus prendas y mientras se ponía el uniforme todo pareció muy lógico e inevitable, ella era la sobrina de una respetada mafiosa y su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Los golpes en la puerta la despertaron a la realidad y mientras ella anunciaba a Sasuke que podía salir se peleaba con los broches de la peluca.

-Iré por otras cosas mientras terminas- dijo el y salio.

Ella pensó en lo poco caballeroso que fue eso pero mejor se metió al baño para usar el espejo y terminar de ponerse esa cosa en la cabeza. Cuando por fin termino y se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo del elegante baño no se reconoció, una hermosa chica de pelo negro largo la miraba y su lado apareció Sasuke a preguntar.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si- contestó ella, estaba lista era una nueva persona disfrazada de otra.

Sasuke estaba nervioso ya había hecho muchas tonterías ese día gracias a la pelirrosa, primero casi acepta ver una película con ella, luego salio bien librado de un siete contra uno - ademas ir cargando con Suigetsu- solo al pensar que ella estaba en peligro y finalmente atravesó la ciudad en tiempo récord con el dientes de tiburón desangrándose en el asiento trasero solo por que confiaba en ella podía suturarlo. Esa mujer hacia que el no pensara de forma usual y para colmo acaba de tomar la costumbre de invadir su espacio personal, cosa que no le molestaba pero si le descontrolaba, si eso seguía así le sería cada vez más difícil seguir mostrando su mascara de indiferencia.

Como ahora, después de salir sigilosamente del cuartel ella se colgó de su brazo con confianza y no dejaba de sonreirle y hablar de cosas triviales, el chico estaba a un paso de rodearle la cintura con un brazo y mostrarle a todos los que los rodeaban que ella era suya pero se contuvo, obviamente el no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Sakura solo llevaba unos días encerrada pero el aire libre le encanto, mezclarse con los estudiantes le pareció una divertida travesura y amaba estar junto a Sasuke, la pelirrosa de inmediato notó miradas indiscretas a su compañero pelinegro y no pudo evitar colgarse de su brazo y tratar desesperamente de mostrase normal, ella podía aunque fuera por un instante soñar que eran una tranquila pareja caminando a casa.

Pero esa ilusión de Sakura no duro mucho, cuando el la rodeo protectoremente y acerco sus labios a su oído no fue romántico ya que el solo le aviso que los seguían pero que tratara de comportarse normal, aun así ella disfruto de ese contacto y se armo de valor.

-Cariño tengo hambre ¿y si vamos a comer algo?- preguntó ella melosa.

Al principio Sasuke se extraño pero luego comprendió la idea, si fingían ser una pareja normal dejarían de seguirlos, si eso no funcionaba de todos modos estarían seguros en un lugar público.

-Es una gran idea ¿qué quieres?- dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Sakura se regocijo por ser esa la primera sonrisa que él le dedicaba a ella, y siguió con el juego que estaba segura le iba a encantar.

\- Algo dulce- propuso ella emocionada.

-Sabes que lo detesto- respondió el.

Ella hizo un dulce puchero y contesto.- Entonces algo caliente...¿Oden?

-Lo soportare- dijo el otra vez con esa sonrisa de medio lado que ella empezada a amar.

Con perfectamente fingida tranquilidad se dedicaron a caminar al centro comercial más cercano, el hombre trajeado de antes aun los seguía.

En cuanto entraron al complejo de tiendas y puestos de comida Sakura vio una maquina de peluches y otra loca idea vino a su cabeza.

-Sasu...- ella iba a decir su nombre completo pero se detuvo ligeramente molesta consigo misma, aun así quien los seguía estaba lejos y confió en que no fue escuchada.- Quiero uno de esos- retomo el hilo de su idea y señalo la maquina de peluches.

Sasuke la miro con la ceja alzada por su error y su propuesta pero entregado a la farsa finalmente le sonrió y camino a la maquina. El Uchiha descubrió a ese trasto como su peor enemigo pero disfruto de las risas de Sakura mientras el perdía cada moneda de sus bolsillos en la maquina, al final lo único que pudo sacar fue una esfera sorpresa y no un peluche como su compañera pelirrosa quería. Aun así ella recibió la esfera como un tesoro y se maravillo cuando la abrió y descubrió un pequeño colgante para celular en forma de flor de cerezo, estaba hecho con brillantes piedras de fantasía y seguramente no valía todas las monedas que había gastado pero a Sakura le gusto al punto que le salto al cuello con un cálido.

-¡Me encanta!

En ese instante el hombre que los seguía se dio la vuelta decepcionado, Sasuke iba a sonreír por ello pero luego se descubrió decepcionado de que la farsa acabara.

\- Vamos por ese oden- dijo emocionada la pelirrosa que no se había dado cuenta que habían dejado de ser observados.

-Vamos- contesto el estoico pero decidido a aprovechar esa mentira.

Los chicos comieron oden y pasearon por los puestos del lugar divirtiéndose hasta que el sol se opaco y el cielo amenazo con una ligera nevada, solo entonces Sakura preguntó.

-¿Cómo vamos con ese asunto?

Y el sinceramente tuvo que responder.- Creo que ya es seguro.

Esas palabras apagaron cierto brillo en la mirada de ambos y precavidos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa, solo cuando estuvieron seguros que ya no eran segundos abordaron un autobús y el resto de camino transcurrió en completo silencio. Cuando por fin llegaron a la elegante casa ya nevaba y las farolas de calle comenzaban a encenderse. Un sonido indeterminado los distrajo y antes de poder reaccionar Sakura vio a Sasuke arrodillado en la nieve bajo una de las farolas, se acerco y vio a un solitario gato negro en una caja al parecer todos sus hermanos ya habían sido adoptados y solo quedaba el.

-...te comprendo nadie tampoco quiere que me atraviese en su camino- alcanzo a escuchar que decía el pelinegro mientras miraba con empatía al felino.

A Sakura la invadió cierta tristeza tanto Sasuke como el gato se veían igual de desamparados bajo la nieve y ella no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Podemos conservarlo?

**Notas:**Hola a todos los que leen mil gracias por seguir aquí espero les guste este capítulo, no olviden dejar sus críticas y comentarios.

Senju luna: gracias por leer y comentar, espero tener tiempo esta semana para pasar por tus historias :)

Darko: muchas gracias por tus observaciones, he corregido algunos errores en los capítulos anteriores y aplicare tus consejos en este y los posteriores. Espero seguir mejorando con la práctica.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

_...Sakura vio a Sasuke arrodillado en la nieve bajo una de las farolas, se acerco y vio a un solitario gato negro en una caja al parecer todos sus hermanos ya habían sido adoptados y solo quedaba el._

_-...te comprendo nadie tampoco quiere que me atraviese en su camino- alcanzo a escuchar que decía el pelinegro mientras miraba con empatía al felino._

_A Sakura la invadió cierta tristeza tanto Sasuke como el gato se veían igual de desamparados bajo la nieve y ella no pudo evitar preguntar._

_-¿Podemos conservarlo?_

-No debes desear lo que no puedes proteger- contestó el saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Nunca sabre que pasará si no lo intento- se defendió ella.

Las dudas bailaron en la mirada del pelinegro pero finalmente contesto.

-Esta bien pero ...- Sakura estaba por lanzarsele en un abrazo pero la atmósfera cambio completamente y el chico grito-¡Agachate!

La pelirrosa fue acorralada por la calidez de los brazos de Sasuke y en una rápida maniobra terminaron en el suelo en una posición bastante comprometedora, solo el pequeño gato atrapado entre ellos los separaba... un disparo se incrusto en la pared cercana mientras un sonido apenas perceptible se colaba en su cerebro... y a ella solo se le ocurrió aferrarse más a el. Un misteriosa presencia se acerco mostrándose a la luz de la farola.

-¿Es que estas planeando reconstruir el clan con todo y gato Sasuke-kun?- preguntó burlón un chico rubio de una apariencia más bien divertida e inofensiva pero aun así apuntaba como si nada su arma contra la pareja.

-Lo que yo haga nunca ha sido tu problema, no te atrevas a volver a dispararme o yo también lo haré y no fallare a propósito como tu.

El chico miro el arma en su mano como si recién se percatara de que estaba ahí y contesto sonriendo.

\- Que amargado, solo era un saludo para ejercitar tus reflejos, y para que lo sepas lo que pase contigo siempre sera mi asunto... y más ahora ¿como puedes andar coqueteando en un momento así?

-Estoy trabajando imbécil.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja divertido.

Sasuke se limito a mirarlo estoico mientras se levantaba y trataba de separarse de Sakura sin mucho éxito pues la chica estaba asustada. La sonrisa del rubio disminuyo.

-Si esto de verdad es trabajo,también es una mierda ¿Sabes que esto no es lo él que quería para ti?

-Ya pueden dejar de hablar todos como si estuviera muerto.

-Vivo o muerto esto no le gustara nada.

-Pues a mi me gusta mi hermano respirando y haré lo que sea para mantenerlo así, aunque no le guste.

-Él...-quiso insistir el desconocido.

-A él no le importo nunca lo que yo pensé así que estamos a mano.

-Todo lo hizo por ti.

-No se lo pedí.

-El tampoco te pide nada ahora.

-Cuando deje de toser sangre lo discutimos.

-No le gustara para nada que hayas entrado al negocio.

-Creí ser muy claro en que me vale una mier...

-Vale, vale... no digas más y sigue _trabajando-_ tiño de sarcasmo la ultima palabra. Luego se sucedió un silencio y el rubio hablo más serio que nunca.-Sabes que nosotros podríamos pagar los gastos...

-Es tarde... hubieran estado para él hace seis meses...pero no importa todo es tal y como es- dijo Sasuke pasando de la duda y la tristeza a la furia y la certeza.

-El imbécil no dijo nada, a ninguno de nosotros...-dijo triste el rubio- ni a mi- agrego más molesto que triste esta vez- ¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo?

Sasuke pareció ligeramente sorprendido pero no dijo nada, el rubio le reto con la mirada así que contesto.- Hmp... ya, no importa todo es tal y como es.

Ambos quedaron más tranquilos después de esas palabras, eran como una oferta de paz y la confirmación de la realidad, no tenía caso pelear por ello. Sasuke aflojo su agarre, el rubio sonrió y se preparo para voltear e irse.

-Esta bien, al menos disfruta del_ trabajo hermanito_...-dijo el chico especialmente burlón en las ultimas palabras.

Sakura apenas y noto que Sasuke se movía pero vio claramente como un kunai volaba directo a la cabeza del desconocido, el esquivo sin problemas el arma e incluso la atrapo con sus dedos para solo quejarse exageradamente.

-Exageraste con el filo hermanito- decía chupando infantilmente sus dedos heridos.

-Si vuelves a llamarme hermanito, te llamare one-san por siempre- dijo el pelinegro en tono neutral pero que de alguna forma sonaba muy amenazante.

Sorpresivamente el rubio se sonrojo y tato de ocultarlo con su abundante flequillo.-¡No lo decía por eso... eres estúpido, tu eres el pequeño hermano menor de todo Akatsuki!

Sasuke alzo una ceja divertido y se aguando la risa, Sakura creyó que era una lastima, ella quería escucharlo reír.

-¿De Akatsuki?...yo paso- dijo Sasuke totalmente relajado y jalando a la chica para irse.

-No es broma cuentas con nosotros- dijo el rubio mientras ya caminaba alejándose.

-Absténganse por favor...pero si quieren ir al hospital...-decía Sasuke ya caminando también.

-No podrás sacarnos de ahí.

-Losé...one-san

Y los chicos con todo y gato comenzaron a correr y esquivar balas que gracias al silenciador apenas eran audibles. Al parecer a Sasuke eso le parecía de lo más divertido y Sakura solo se concentro en seguir corriendo.

Tan solo unos minutos después llegaron a la elegante casa de la que habían salido, por la premura de su retirada Sakura no había prestado atención a la casa, pero ahora estaba totalmente sorprendida, el lugar en era más bien una mansión que fusionaba el estilo oriental con el occidental. La entrada era austera y con extrañas medidas de seguridad, el jardín gigantesco y cien por ciento estilo japones mientras que la casa a pesar de tener un diseño muy oriental no estaba hecha de madera sino de concreto, con ventanas reforzadas que la pellirosa estuvo segura eran antibalas.

Ambos callados entraron a la casa, ella no sabía que decir después de toda la avalancha de cosas de las que se había enterado ese día y el simplemente no parecía ser de muchas palabras. El chico se deshizo de su abrigo con naturalidad mientras se alejaba y Sakura solo se quedo clavada en el suelo con el gato en brazos no muy segura de como tenía que comportarse de ahora en adelante.

Pero esas ligeras preguntas se esfumaron de su cabeza cuando vio a un hombre muy grande y de apariencia temible observándola desde la sala, después de todo lo sucedido ese día la chica se tiro al suelo dramáticamente y grito.

-Sasuke

En el siguiente segundo el chico ya estaba sobre ella protegiéndola y con un arma apuntando al intruso, el gato aplastado bajo Sakura se quejo con un maullido y su protector suspiro fastidiado.

-Es solo Jugo- dijo el pero ella aun lo miraba dudosa- esta de nuestro lado-le explico pero ella aun no estaba convencida-...y le encantan los gatos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto feliz la pelirrosa, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose amablemente al gigante que hace solo un segundo le daba miedo.

-Claro señorita- dijo el hombre con voz demasiado dulce para un chico tan rudo.

**Notas: **hola queridos lectores mil disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad es que como los veía muy apagados pues me olvide un poco de esta historia. Amanda-chan este capi va por ti y espero el próximo me salga más rápido ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial de la pelirrosa ante la apariencia de Juugo después de cinco minutos la chica y el pelinarranja ya habían formado el "club del gato", en alguna parte muy profunda de su mente Sasuke tuvo celos por la facilidad con la que Sakura hablaba con Juugo, pero como todo aquello referido a sus emociones y que no podía descifrar: lo reprimió.

Sin embargo el gato termino dormido y el pretexto para evadir la realidad de Sakura se acabo. En la fina sala de piel de la casa los tres presentes tomaron asiento y aceptaron lo inevitable, tenían que hablar.

-¿Y ahora que va ha pasar?- preguntó Sakura con una falsa y tensa sonrisa.

-Nosotros solo seguiremos protegiéndote- respondió serio Sasuke y Juugo asintió en acuerdo.

-¿En verdad necesito ser protegida?

-Supongo que ya que tu vida a sido tranquila no te imaginas que el simple hecho de pertenecer a una familia te hace blanco de atentados y venganzas, pero en nuestro mundo es así, por ello las familias protegen a sus hijos o les enseñan a valerse por si mismos. Pero tu caso es diferente un día estabas afuera y al otro adentro.

-Y supongo que nunca podre volver "afuera".

-Lo siento pero es así, nunca podrás cambiar quien eres y al menos que planees mudarte de continente lo mejor sera que te acostumbres.

Sakura boqueo molesta y desesperada la realidad era demasiado abrumadora.

-Te han dicho que eres asquerosamente directo- reclamó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido.-Creo que si-contestó muy seguro.

-Entonces ¿o me mudo a Australia o me quedo encerrada en esta casa para siempre?

-Australia no es lo suficientemente lejos y nadie te ha invitado a MI casa por siempre pequeña fatalista, nosotros te protegeremos hasta que tu querida tía llegue por ti y solo tu decidirás que hacer de ahora en adelante. Simplemente debes adaptarte.

-Claro adaptarme a que traten de matarme no suena tan mal- dijo ella sarcástica.

-Para tu información no están difícil- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba para irse del lugar.

-Eres un...-Saskura estaba molesta pero no se le ocurrió ningún buen insulto para Sasuke y solo bufo frustrada.

-No debe enojarse señorita, aunque no lo parezca el solo trata de ser amable- dijo el pelinaranja tranquilo.

-Es que esto es demasiado para mi, solo quiero ir mañana a la escuela pasar mi examen de neurofisiología - dijo ella triste hundiendose en el sillón.

-Usted puede ir a donde quiera, nosotros la protegeremos, puede gozar de la luz tanto como quiera pero no olvide que tendrá que volver a la oscuridad.

-Eso suena deprimente.

-Lo siento no era mi intención.

-¿Y Juugo cuantas personas quieren matarme?- preguntó ella jugetona.

-Hasta donde yo se en Tokio solo Danzou- sama, pero también debemos cuidarnos de las Yamanaka y los Sabaku No.

-Wow no son tantos como creía, ¿qué tiene el dueño de Etymon contra mi tía?

-Nada, el tiene problemas con los Namikaze por el control de la zona central, específicamente se acaba de abrir un concurso para la construcción de un distrito comercial en la zona y las empresas de ambos luchan por ganar ese negocio multimillonario. Danzou quería secuestrarte para sobornar a los Namikaze y que le dejaran el camino libre.

-Y Sasuke les arruino el negocio.

-Supongo que si, Orochimaru-sama quiere un concurso limpio por que también piensa participar.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso- hablo Sakura berrinchudamente estrujando uno de los cojines de la fina sala en sus manos.

-No se preocupe de ahora en adelante todo sera más tranquilo.

-¿Por que?

-Por que Sunade-sama y Orochimaru-sama le han brindado su reconocimiento y protección. Los ataques anteriores fueron de Danzou hacia la "novia de Naruto" ahora que todos saben que eres "la sobrina de Sunade Senju" no se atreverán a atacarte abiertamente... -Sakura sonrió ante esas palabras, tal vez ya no estaba en peligro, Juugo noto esa sonrisa y sabiendo que era muy irresponsable darle falsas esperanzas tuvo que agregar- pero no debemos confiarnos.

-Bien, entiendo que no debo ser descuidada ¿pero sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?... que nunca fui novia de Naruto.

Y por alguna extraña razón Sasuke, que ya estaba en otra habitación, agradeció a su buen oído por permitirle saber eso.

Por otra parte en la mansión de los Namikaze en un elegante cuarto del ala medica se encontraba Jirayja explicándole a Naruto todo lo que había visto esa tarde.

-Lo siento no pude lograr mucho- se disculpó Jirayja.

-Gracias por intentarlo viejo...de veras- dijo sincero Naruto después de escuchar la explicación de donde y como estaba Sakura - al menos se que ella esta bien- agregó con su eterno optimismo el rubio, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.- Esto no hubiera terminado así si yo supiera controlarme y hubiera notado a la gente de Danzou siguiéndome, es más por mi eterno sentimentalismo no investigue a Sakura y no tenía idea de cuanto debía protegerla, al final fui tan inútil que me dispararon ...y entonces fue Sasuke quien la salvo.

-Solo por que Orochi se lo pidió.

-Lo que importa es que lo hizo- insistió fatalista el rubio-... y a todo esto ¿cómo demonios termino ese teme trabajando para la serpiente? Itachi prometió que no lo dejaría entrar a este mundo.

-Itachi enfermo y Sasuke aun no tiene 21, sin herencia y sin que ninguno trabajara estaban en la calle.

-Pero eso es imposible, todas las familias se formarían para ayudar a los Uchiha... en todo caso ¿por qué no acudió a nosotros?

-Los Uchiha son desconfiados por naturaleza y...

-Nosotros no les hubiéramos pedido nada, el teme sabe que somos amigos- afirmó Naruto con entereza.

-Naruto esto es difícil de decir pero la ultima vez que los Uchiha estuvieron aquí... tu padre le pidió un par de favores a Itachi. En lo que a ellos respecta los Namikze no son diferentes a las demás familias.

El rubio se quedo eternos segundos en silencio, no lo podía creer.

-Dime que estas jugando- pidió el chico con voz estrangulada y furia contenida en la mirada.

-Conoces este mundo y sabes como se mueve- fue la simple respuesta de mayor, el amaba a su ahijado y precisamente por ello detestaba mentirle.

-No trates de defender eso, se supone que nuestra familia los apoyaba... que solo los ayudamos por que nuestros padres eran amigos... era el peor momento de sus vidas y... ¿mi padre los uso?

-Los ayudo.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda es enviar a matar a un chico de 13 años?

-Itachi fue criado para eso.

-Yo siempre le dije a Sasuke que podía contar conmigo y no esperaba nada a cambio, mucho menos que matara a nadie por mi... pero como demonios va a confiar en mí si mi padre uso a su hermano a apenas unos días de la muerte de sus padres... ¡por eso nunca volvió a hablarme!- dijo desesperado y lleno de furia, su padre siempre solía ocultarle cosas pero eso era demasiado.

-Estas exagerando en nuestro mudo las cosas son así- llego la voz seria y segura de Minato Namikaze.

-¿Papá como pudiste?- reclamó Naruto.

-No fue nada extraordinario- contestó estoico su padre - cualquiera que los hubiera acogido después de la muerte de sus padres habría hecho lo mismo.

-Siempre pensé que nosotros no eramos "cualquiera".

-Los protegí todo el tiempo que pude y los mantuve juntos, fue mucho más de lo que "cualquiera" hubiera hecho, estaban muy bien con nosotros no se por que Itachi decidió irse pero respete su decisión.

-¿Y cómo no iba a querer irse si aquí solo era utilizado?- preguntó Naruto lleno de furia.

-Haz caso a tu padre, sé que suena terrible pero no es para tanto- trato de tranquilizarlo Jirayja.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos por que nunca estaremos de acuerdo- dijo por fin el menor enormemente decepcionado.- Lo único bueno de esto es que Sakura esta a salvo.

-Tal vez ahora es tiempo de que estreches tus lazos con ella- propuso Minato con una sonrisa, satisfecho por el cambio de tema.

-Solo ayer aborrecías la idea de que yo estuviese con Sakura-le recordó Naruto aun molesto.

-Ayer era una chica común a la que meterías en problemas, hoy es la sobrina de Sunade Senju y eso la hace parte de nuestro mundo, la hace un contacto más que conveniente.

-A mi me gusta ella, no su linaje y "sus contactos".

-Esta bien no discutiremos eso tampoco, pero solo te dejare claro que apoyo tu cercanía con ella.

-Te odio viejo- dijo Naruto muy en serio.

o.O.o

Hace solo unos días Sakura tomaba el metro atestado de gente y llegaba corriendo a su primera clase, ahora iba en un auto ultimo modelo con el chico más apuesto del mundo... y gracias a el tenía la mente en blanco para su examen. Sasuke se estacionó con maestría a una cuadra de la facultad y Sakura le agradeció en el alma por ello.

-Esto no es juego, no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo- le advirtió el pelinegro y aunque Sakura sabía que el decía todo eso por trabajo alguna parte emocional de su cerebro disfrutaba y se derretía con esas palabras, al estar tan distraída solo pudo asentir.

Sasuke bufo molesto por lo que el tomo como falta de atención, a el no le gustaba la idea de "ir a la escuela", pero debía aceptar que ahora que todos conocían la procedencia de Sakura no la atacarían directamente, tal vez se acercarían a tratar de ganarse su simpatía, pero no habría mas balas por un tiempo... solo un montón de hipócritas tras ella, además para cualquier otra cosa el estaría allí.

-Tengo un contacto dentro de la facultad que te observara- aviso Sasuke y Sakura salio de su embotamiento mental.

-¿Qué?

-No sera invasivo- dijo conciliador y ella después de inflar las mejillas acepto tranquila.

-Esta bien- dijo ella mientras abrazaba sus libros y su celular rosa con el colgante de cerezo del otro día, en cuanto Sasuke lo vio necesito todo su control mental para no sonrojarse.-Nos vemos Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura con un tomo dulce y una enorme sonrisa.

Y él no pudo evitar pensar que era una chica rara, se quejaba de todo fatalistamente ayer y hoy sonreía como si fuera el mejor día de su vida.

**Notas:** por fin termine! llevo todo el día en este capi y nadie en casa me dejaba escribir, pero lo logre. Perdón por la tardanza y muchos agradecimientos a los que me dejan su review.

El capi de nuevo para Amanda-chan por que ella no deja morir mi inspiración :)

Espero que este capítulo despeje tus dudas Sakurhita, pero si no me avisas ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

**Please be nice to me.**

* * *

_Mi mirada cuando estoy a tu lado no es tan miserable por eso por favor trátame bien..._

* * *

-Una votación seis contra cinco es absurda, propongo que deberíamos repetirla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta temerosa una voz.

-Por que somos 12 y si los Uchiha estuviesen aquí seguro que votarían por que _No_ volemos su casa- dice con su voz típicamente fría pero con un toque de diversión Orochimaru.

-Ese es el problema, ya no somos 12 y nunca más volveremos a serlo, la votación a sido clara-proclama la voz seria y muerta de Danzou Shimura.

Muchas miradas secundan su declaración, con dudas y miedos pero lo secundan.

-Tenemos que reconsiderar está tontería ellos no son un peligro-se queja fervientemente Dan.

-Son capaces de matarnos a todos sin pestañear- dice una voz anónima.

-¿Tan débil temes ser? Es el trabajo de los Uchiha ser asesinos desde tiempos inmemoriales, es absurdo querer deshacernos de ellos por que son buenos en su trabajo- habla lleno de arrogancia y seguridad Minato Namikaze, por desgracia el rubio esta muy lejos de sentir toda esa confianza que muestra y sabe que la decisión que se tomara esa noche aun es incierta.

-Es curioso que tu, el mejor amigo de Fugaku Uchiha, opines eso. Es obvio que estas tranquilo por que los tienes de tu parte. Espero que no estés pensando en pedirle unos "favores" a tu "amigo"- dijo Danzou apenas aguantando una sonrisa por que ya prevé su victoria.

-Los Uchiha no tienen "lado", son honorables e imparciales, siempre lo han demostrado.

-Honorables e imparciales... si, pero el problema es ¿hasta cuándo? No queremos vivir temiendo que algún día "alguien" les pague lo suficiente para...-Danzou deja sus palabras al aire satisfecho del efecto que a logrado, los murmullos de miedo e inseguridad se extienden por la mesa.

-Lo repito, si temen es por que son débiles- dice Minato pero pocos lo escuchan, es inútil tratar de convencer a cinco lideres que están vendidos a, o temerosos de, Danzou y que solo esperan el momento indicado para rapiñar las ruinas del imperio de los Uchiha .

-Acepto mi debilidad si ese es su punto Namikaze, mi punto es que no quiero ser el próximo y por ello estoy dispuesto a actuar.

-¡Es una atrocidad tienen hijos pequeños!- habla desesperada la rubia esposa de Dan Kato, que solo logra ganarse miradas de compasión, todos saben que ella no pertenece a su mundo por lo tanto su voz y sus quejas son inútiles. La mujer nota que sus palabras no tienen impacto y busca con su mirada dorada a su esposo.- Por favor no lo permitas.

-Dan no deberías traerla si no va ha soportarlo- se burla el líder de los Hozuki dedicándole una mirada lasciva a la hermosa rubia.

-Lo que yo haga con mi esposa no es tu asunto- aclara molesto el peliblanco pero no agrega nada más, es el momento más inoportuno para entrar en conflictos y además Hozuki también es uno de los que se opone a matar a los Uchiha.

-Damas y caballeros, no olvidemos el tema. Esto es un claro cinco a seis y a menos que alguien planee cambiar su voto las discusiones son inútiles y la decisión esta tomada.

Miradas decididas y temerosas se enfrentan pero nadie dice nada, Minato Namikaze salta de su lugar y arroja los papeles frente a el para salir hecho una furia seguido por su esposa pelirroja. Por otra parte la esposa de Dan Kato estruja sus manos triste y piensa en dos lindos niños pelinegros que apenas a visto un par de veces en reuniones y se aguanta las lagrimas, ella tiene una preciosa sobrina pelirrosa de misma edad y no sabría que hacer si algo le pasara.

-Si no hay más que decir yo me retiro anuncia- apático Orochimaru.

El resto de los lideres de los doce... no ahora once clanes se queda en la mesa soportando el peso de la decisión que acaban de tomar.

Dos ojos azules se abren sorprendidos y molestos por el recuerdo que acaba de invadir a su dueño. El no mentía cuando decía que había hecho todo lo que había podido para salvar a los Uchiha, pero lo peor de todo es que al final no logro nada y solo se canso de intentar hacer la diferencia en un mundo tan retorcido como el suyo. Entre más personas son importantes para ti más fácil puedes perderlas, por eso el solo tenía dos personas importantes que haría cualquier cosa por proteger, dos y solo dos. Por ello no hizo nada cuando misteriosamente acabaron con todo el clan de su esposa ni cuando cuando convenientemente todos los clanes que se oponían a Danzou Shimura caían a pedazos y ni siquiera se empeño en proteger a los hijos del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Por que Minato Namikaze no volvería perder aquello que amaba y había elegido a dos y solo dos personas, su esposa y su hijo.

**o.O.o**

"Los astrocitos son pequeñas células estrelladas que se encuentran por todo el sistema nervioso central y pueden clasificarse, según su morfología en: protoplasmáticos y... ¿fibrosos?... si fibrosos; los astrocitos protoplasmáticos son más frecuentes en la sustancia gris y los fibrosos en la sustancia blanca.

Los astrocitos son el soporte estructural del sistema nervioso y ...captan y almacenan algunos neurotransmisores... y... seguramente muchas otras cosas útiles...¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sasuke en este momento? ¡No Sakura concéntrate!... ¡ha si! el trastorno clínico más común de los astrocitos son los astrocitomas, es decir su proliferación anormal formando tumores que comprimen el tejido adyacente causando diversos déficit neurológicos según su ¡ubicación!... si Sakura no estas tan mal"

Pensaba la pelirrosa satisfecha mientras leía distraídamente las preguntas de su ansiado examen de neurofisiológia y sopesaba sus respuestas; ella no recordaba en que zonas cerebrales podía causar problemas severos una neurofibromatosis tipo I ni las consecuencias de los ependiomas, así que estaba segura que su calificación final no sería más de un 85 aun así ella sonreía como una tonta mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros se ahogaban en la tensión. Por alguna razón un examen parecía más simple y sin importancia después de que han intentado matarte un par de veces y de que te enteras que eres la siguiente en la linea de sucesión de una mafiosa.

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápidamente para Sakura y creyó que nunca había tomado mejores notas y aceptado de buena gana las interminables tareas, la verdad es que ella estaba estúpidamente feliz por estar ahí y sobre todo por quien iría a recogerla. Pero cuando llego su ansiada hora de salida ella no encontró ninguna hermosa mirada azabache esperando, solo una malhumorada pelirroja que la instó a apresurarse. El buen humor de Sakura se acabo en ese instante pero no tuvo corazón para quejarse cuando se subió a la elegante camioneta gris plata por que en el asiento trasero estaba Suigetsu tan blanco como un papel pero con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-Hola preciosa, se que mi Zanahoria y yo juntos no tenemos ni la mitad de encanto que Sasuke pero tendrás que conformarte con nosotros- le dijo él notando la decepción de la chica.

-No estaba pensando nada como eso- se excuso la pelirrosa apenada- pero ¿tu que haces aquí? deberías estar descansando.

-El bastardo de Orochimaru dijo que no desperdiciaría una cama y medicamentos en mi Pececito- se quejo furiosa Karin.

Sakura se quedo un poco confundida con esas palabras ¿qué ha pasado con el Orochimaru-sama de ayer? ¿y todo el miedo de Karin?... y... ¿su Pececito? ¿mi Zanahoria?...nota mental de Sakura Haruno: al parecer esos dos tenían algo.

-Se que ese es un tipo malo pero... ¿qué no trabajan para el? ... ¿y toda esa palabrería de la lealtad y la protección de la mafia?

-Ves muchas películas rosita- reclamo Karin rodando los ojos y Suigetsu se aguanto la risa para no desangrarse, aun así dedico una respuesta a la pelirrosa.

-Bueno algunos clanes son honorables y todo eso pero el problema es que no trabajamos para la serpiente.

-¡Pero si ayer casi te matan por su culpa!

\- Agradezco la preocupación pero solo fue un rasguño preciosa- dijo él como si nada, aunque su cara de zombi recién salido de la tumba decía otra cosa.

-Yo suture ese rasguño y no era cosa de risa.

-Ya bueno no te preocupes.

-Pero la cosa es que el tipo que dice que va a protegerme hecho de su hospital a su gente- dijo escandalizada Sakura.

-Es que el punto es que no somos su gente rosita, nosotros solo obedecemos a Sasuke y al maldito de Orochi le importamos tanto como un chicle pegado en el suelo.

-¿De Sasuke?- dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa y quiso preguntar más pero la camioneta se estaciono con delicadeza y Karin salio de ella sin decir nada cortando todas las ideas de la Haruno. Sakura miro por la ventana y vio una gran tienda de materiales para reparación y el hogar, "Make up home" anunciaba un enorme letrero y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse por que paraban en un lugar así cuando Suiguetsu parecía estar a un paso del desmayo.

**o.O.o**

Sasuke se sabía de memoria cada centímetro de la escala, había terminado los modelos tridimensionales electronicos y físicos de todo el complejo y sabía que la propuesta era perfecta y sustentable; aun así tenía semanas pensando que a su propuesta arquitectónica le faltaba un "no sé que"... y esa mañana cuando vio el colgante de flor de cerezo de Sakura y la brillante sonrisa de la pelirrosa supo que era lo que le faltaba a su diseño. Maldición tenía que corregir todo y agregar un sin fin de detalles pero valdría la pena. Cuando termino los cambios en el diseño digital pensó por primera vez que era todo era perfecto y supo que no dormir para cambiar la maqueta no podría ser tan malo.

A mitad de la mañana acepto que solo no podría terminar todo aquello y Juugo termino ayudándolo a cambiar y corregir cosas a todo el proyecto, por la tarde ya solo faltaba hacer cambios a la gigantesca maqueta que tenía lista desde hace días y cuando creyó que estaba saturado de cosas que hacer el bastardo de Orochimaru llamo para decirle que alguien recogiera a Suigetsu por que el no pensaba hacerse cargo, al final Karin fue encantada por su novio, reaciente por Sakura y resignada a la tienda más cercana por un montón de material para lograr terminar la maqueta; mientras Sasuke y Juugo llenaban la casa de diminutas hojas verdes y rosas pues necesitaban cambiar varios arboles de la maqueta de robles a cerezos, generalmente los arboles se compraban hechos o se hacían por encargo pero ya no quedaba tiempo para ello y con el gato negro de ayer queriéndose dormir sobre la maqueta la tarde de trabajo continuo.

**Notas: **bien creo que este capitulo tuvo de todo menos a Sasuke y Sakura juntos, prometo compensarlo en el próximo ;)

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que dejan review Katheerinak, yourdeathangel91, Mordoniana, Risa-chan, Fer y Amandachan ese capi va por ustedes y prometo exprimirle a mi cerebro el próximo un poco más rápido.


End file.
